


What Month is it?

by Daydreaming_In_The_Void



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, No Beta, We Die Like Men, angus thinks its a goof, its not, just trying to get rid of writers block, losing track of the months is even more confusing, magnus is confused, short fic, when you've got a different calendar in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_In_The_Void/pseuds/Daydreaming_In_The_Void
Summary: Magnus doesn't know what month it is and asks around. He doesn't get a straight answer. What are 'Flamerule' and 'Summertide?'
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Carey Fangbattle, Magnus Burnsides & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & The Director | Lucretia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	What Month is it?

“Hey, Carey! What month is it?” Magnus slammed the door to the training dome open. Carey whipped around, eyes wide, allowing Killian to sweep her legs from under her, catching her just before she hit the ground. The dragonborn glanced at Magnus once more before flipping out of Killian’s arms, continuing her training. 

“17th of Flamerule!” she shouted. Magnus frowned, putting his hands on his hips. He’d never heard of Flamerule. 

“What the fuck’s Flamerule?” Killian glanced at him, though it wasn’t enough to let her guard down to Carey.

“Summertide!” She and Carey were circling each other now. Magnus shook his head. That made even less sense. He resolved to ask around until he found out.

***

He caught Taako in the evening time, dressed up and distracted and maybe a little drunk. “Lookin’ good, Taako.” He giggled and gave a thumbs up, cheeks flushed.

“You need something, my man?”

“Oh, yeah! What month is it?” Taako stared at him for a moment before laughing.

“Fuck if I know, I lost track a long time ago. Let me know if you find out though,” he said, starting to walk away. Magnus put his hand on the elf’s shoulder. 

“Also, do you know what Flamerule or Summertide are?” Taako thought for a moment.

“No idea. Catch you later!” He walked off, gracefully, considering he was drunk. Magnus hummed. He was no closer to solving the mystery. 

***

The next person he resolved to ask was Angus. He knew about mysteries more than anyone. He was bound to know what Flamerule and Summertide were, the kid knew everything. He found him in the library, awkwardly standing next to Leon the Artificer, who was sobbing wildly. He patted him on the back, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. 

“Angus!” he called. Relief flooded his face as he bade goodbye to Leon and ran over. 

“What did you need, sir?” He was perky as ever, despite the sobbing gnome in the background. 

“What’re Flamerule and Summertide?” Angus sighed and turned around, walking deeper into the library.

“Not falling for another goof, sir!” And he was gone. Well, that yielded him nothing.

***

Finally, he decided to ask the most no-nonsense person he knew: the Director. He kicked her office door open as politely as he could. Brad was there too, complaining to her about something. (Probably the Reclaimers harassing Leon again.)

“Yes, Magnus?” she asked, not looking up from her writing. 

“What fucking month is it?” The corner of her mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

“It’s July 17th.” 

“Fucking thank you, finally someone tells me.” Brad looked confused.

“What’s July?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
> Also I know Magnus would logically know after ten years in Faerun, but this was a fun idea so here :P
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
